Paparazzi
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: The chipmunks' fame is leading to much paparazzi and lately, there have been some rather nasty articles about them and they all seem to be written by the same person. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are now on a mission to figure out who this person is.


***CGI Chipmunks! Okay, I think I'm done tricking you guys like I did in my last story... for now. LOl! Anyway, this one I think is a little better than last time. I'll try to include more romance if possible. Plus, I won't be updating as frequently as before because I've been kind of busy with other stuff. Anyway, let's begin.**

Chapter 1

"Brittany! Jump! Just jump!" Alvin called up to his date. He shivered as the evening air blew coolly in his face and the green grass blew, brushing against his legs. Brittany stood on a precarious tree branch just above him. She looked a bit uneasy.

The stampede of reporters were hot on their trails. Alvin could see the mob running up the street towards them.

"I see them!" shouted one male reporter.

Alvin called again with his arms outstretched, "Just jump, Britt! I'll catch you!"

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Trust me! I have reflexes like a cat!" Alvin said as he turned his head to the crowd rushing towards them.

"Would you jump already?" Brittany took a deep breath and leapt off of the branch. It snapped as she did so.

She braced herself for the fall. Thankfully, she did land in Alvin's arms, but it resulted in them both falling over into the grass.

Brittany rubbed her head and sneered to the red clad chipmunk, "A cat, huh?"

Alvin replied with a light smile, "Hey, I caught you. That's all I guaranteed."

Before Brittany could add anything to that, she and Alvin were blinded by a series of flashing cameras. It was like they were in a room full of strobe lights. Alvin grabbed Brittany's arm and scurried off as they both shielded their eyes. Of course, the sea of people just chased after them.

Alvin squinted and counted the street numbers.

"There! Over there! We're homeward bound!" Alvin pointed and pulled Brittany in the direction of the Seville house.

Inside the little house, four other chipmunks sat in the living room. A chipmunk in blue, sat on the coffee table next to his little brother.

Simon had a pen in his paws. He wrote on a piece of paper and said, "-A-M-I. Origami."

Theodore said in a very impressed tone, "Wow, Simon. You're really good at these word scrambles. How do you do it?"

"Why thank you, Theodore. As for how I do it? I don't know. It just sort of comes naturally to me I guess," Simon said proudly.

The boys looked over at their counterparts, Jeanette and Eleanor who were both perched on the windowsill peering outside with their noses pressed against the glass of the window.

"Any sign of them yet?" Theodore asked curiously. Eleanor turned around and replied sadly, "Not yet." She then turned her head back to the window.

Theodore asked worriedly to his brother, "Simon? Do you think that Alvin and Brittany are every coming back?"

"Of course they are," Simon said reassuringly.

Just then, Jeanette perked up, "I see them! They're running… and with the paparazzi right on their tails…" Jeanette sighed at that last part.

Alvin, outside began pounding his fist against the door. He shouted, "Let us in! Let us in! Let us in!"

Simon and Theodore walked nonchalantly towards the door. Simon joked, "Not by the hairs on our chinny-chin chins."

Alvin rolled his eyes and growled, "Oh just let us in, Simon!"

Theodore hopped up and opened the door just as the reporters made a sharp turn towards the house. Alvin and Brittany pushed right past Simon and into the living room nearly knocking him over. Theodore jumped down and Simon slammed the door shut just in time for the press to reach their front step.

"Safe!" Alvin cried as if he were the umpire of a baseball game. He slid across the carpet as he said this.

The paparazzi outside were of course pounding on the door and windows. There were camera crews, photographers, and announcers everywhere. Microphones and camera flashes galore. They were all full of questions.

Brittany grabbed her head in pain. She shouted, "Could someone please tell them to bug off for me?"

Eleanor opened the window a crack. Jeanette called out as confidently as she could, "Nothing to see here, people! Now go home!"

Eleanor then screamed dramatically, "Leave- Brittany- Alo-o-o-one!"

Alvin looked up and said, "What about me?"

"Fine…" Eleanor muttered. She then screamed again, "Leave- Alvin- Alo-o-o-one!"

She and Jeanette slammed the window down. Jeanette pulled down the blinds and shut them.

"Oh my gosh! Will those people ever leave us alone?" Eleanor cried.

Alvin replied, "How can they? We're the biggest things since sliced bread!"

Just then Dave Seville stormed down the stairs. He was a mess. It looked as though he had been pulling his hair out. He boomed, "Where have you two been?"

Alvin answered simply, "Just taking a nice stroll around the neighborhood."

"And you attracted the reporters. That's terrific! Just next time, I think you should ask me before you go out," Dave said sarcastically. He rubbed his neck and opened the door a bit. He called out, "Could everyone just please leave! It's late and we don't have time for any interviews tonight!"

That helped a little. A few of the reporters left. Dave threw the door shut. He said, "They'll go away eventually. Just keep the doors locked and the windows closed. And don't show yourselves. I need to get back up to those letters." Dave marched back upstairs. He had been reporting and writing all day through the tough paparazzi crowd, fixing the messes they had caused on the Chipmunks and Chipettes' reputations.

The chipmunks all watched in silence as Dave left. They could still hear the many voices of the press outside.

Simon turned to look at Alvin and said, "I told you not to go out tonight. In fact you shouldn't be going out ever at this hour or when we're in all the headlines. Do you really want the paparazzi chasing you?"

"They're fans, Simon. They just love us so much! It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, Alvin. Okay? Sometimes being popular isn't a good thing. It leads to these," Simon said pulling out a stack of magazines and tabloids.

Eleanor said, "Is it me, or are these articles on us just getting worse and worse?"

"I'll say," Simon began. He pulled out a few and read them, "'Alvin's cheating on Brittany with Shakira', 'Jeanette was found shoplifting', 'Eleanor wears extensions', 'Simon isn't as smart as he seems', 'Theodore's pregnant'. I mean how stupid are these people!"

"Ohh… I guess you're right," Alvin said in defeat.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jeanette asked.

Simon said, "Okay, first of all, you two," he pointed to Alvin and Brittany, "aren't allowed to go out anymore until we're in a safe environment where no one can attack us."

"Done," Brittany said firmly.

"What?" Alvin cried.

Simon continued, "Otherwise, we'll be seeing a lot more of these." Simon pushed a tabloid in front of Alvin.

Alvin picked it up and examined it. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes. A lovely one of you two swapping spit in public," Simon said.

"We didn't know!" Alvin said.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be going out! People hide when they're trying to stalk us," Eleanor said.

Alvin said, "You know, we aren't the only ones that are getting this kind of response… _Simon, Jeanette_."

Alvin dug through the pile of magazines and pulled out one. He flipped through the pages and folded it back. He then shoved it in Simon's face.

"Page twenty-seven. See it?"

Simon shifted his glasses a bit and squinted at the picture in front of him.

"A deodorant advertisement?" he questioned.

Alvin pulled the magazine back and flipped the page. He then put it back in his brother's face.

Simon tugged at his sweater collar nervously. There was an image of him with his paws a little on Jeanette's hips, with Jeanette giving him a slight, sly grin.

"They have all their facts wrong in that. They're just like a word scramble where they just mix up your words just to make it sound juicier," Simon said trying to stay strong, though his voice cracked in the middle.

Jeanette leaned in to look at the picture too. She blushed.

Brittany snatched the magazine out of Alvin's paws. She looked quite perky as she said, "Oh, but how I absolutely love this headline!" She read the headline aloud, "'Simon and Jeanette's Relationship: Going from Nerdy to Dirty!'"

Alvin added a quick 'Rrrow' in the two tallest chipmunks' direction causing them both to go red. Brittany laughed at their faces.

Jeanette said sarcastically, "Ha-ha-ha… Yea…" She then snatched the magazine away from Brittany and muttered, "That's not funny."

Theodore put in, "Guys! Let's not get distracted here! We need to solve this press problem. How are we going to make this all go away?"

Brittany asked, "Hey, do you think that all of the worst articles about us are written by the same person? I mean they seem to kind of go in a pattern. They update as if we're some sort of long news story."

"That's a very good observation, Brittany. Let's check," Simon said pulling out a couple of magazines. He scanned each article. The one name that seemed to be coming up the most was, "Hans I. Wake," Simon said.

"Never heard of him," Alvin said.

"By the looks of it, he's the one writing the dirtiest stuff. I mean those people outside at least ask decent questions and quote us, but they don't stretch the truth all that much making us look bad," Eleanor said.

"You're right. It's all the newest stuff too that he's doing. Maybe we should try looking him up on the Internet," Brittany suggested.

Jeanette turned on the computer on the living room desk. She searched the name. She reported back to the others, "Nothing really comes up. Just a bunch of his articles on us. The weird thing is. He only seems to write about us and no one else."

Alvin said, "Okay. I want to give this Hans guy a piece of my mind!"

"Maybe, there's some way that we can talk to the guy. Tell him to stop stretching the truth on us so much," Theodore said.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll gather more information on him tomorrow," Simon said.


End file.
